Crueles Intenciones
by Floreciendo
Summary: Natasha Romanoff es una malvada joven que manipula a su hermanastro Steve para lograr sus cometidos más bajos. La vida de ambos cambiará cuando sellen su nueva apuesta: quitarle la virginidad a Wanda Maximoff, una dulce e inocente estudiante de la Universidad Shield. Bucky intentará hacer reflexionar a su mejor amigo, pero Natasha no desistirá de sus crueles intenciones.
1. Chapter 1

_**Crueles Intenciones**_

 **Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel me pertenece, tampoco la historia de la película Cruel Intentions, basada en el libro Relaciones Peligrosas. Esto es solo una adaptación.

* * *

Steve se permitió sumirse en sus pensamientos durante algunos segundos, usualmente él se tomaba el tiempo necesario para buscar en su cabeza las formas adecuadas de expresar sus ideas, para que las mismas quedaran claras. Detestaba con toda su alma tener que explicar las cosas dos veces. Acomodó sus lentes de forma que estos se acoplaran correctamente a su nariz, y nuevamente colocó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza cerrando sus ojos.

—Esto es lo que pasa señora Gilbert, de ninguna forma puedo llegar a un estado máximo de relajación. No importa que esté teniendo un momento increíble, me cuesta alcanzar ese punto de paz del que todos hablan —Steve echó su cabeza hacia atrás levemente y esbozó una sonrisa de lado, mordió su labio inferior y soltó un leve gemido involuntario—, por cierto, muchas gracias por el libro _Meditaciones_ , lo leí completo, Marco Aurelio sin dudas lograba ver más allá.

Sobre Steve se encontraba su actual psicóloga, la cual estaba practicándole una felación, al tiempo que oía como cada semana sus problemas de niño rico y blanco como ella decía. Clarisse Gilbert era una mujer de cincuenta y cinco años, reconocida en el mundo de la psicología debido al éxito que había alcanzado. No era la mujer más guapa del mundo, pero eso al joven Rogers parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de la especialista, Steve optó por volver a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en el momento, aunque para su desgracia el móvil de Clarisse comenzó a sonar captando la atención de ambos, que giraron sus rostros en dirección al mismo. La mujer presente intentó levantarse para responder, pero Steve la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

—Estoy cerca de terminar, no creo que sea un buen momento para que respondas llamadas —la miró fijamente y sacó a relucir esa sonrisa matadora que podía convencer hasta al mismísimo Lucifer—. Estamos teniendo un buen momento —concluyó.

—Puede ser algo importante Steven —refutó, pero inmediatamente, cambió su expresión a una sonrisa—, pero está bien.

—Volviendo al libro de Marco Aurelio, ni siquiera sus experiencias y reflexiones lograron que pueda conectarme al menos un poco conmigo mismo —gesticuló para darle más intensión a lo que explicaba al tiempo que Clarisse retomaba su labor. Aunque no pudiera verla ya que la misma tenía su cabello rojo regado desprolijamente por su rostro, esta blanqueó sus ojos, seguramente no había algo que le importara menos que los problemas existenciales de un joven millonario—, tal vez podrías recomendarme otro —quiso continuar hablando, pero aquella sensación tan conocida como una subida en su cuerpo le indicaba exactamente lo que había previsto hacía unos momentos, intentó mantener la calma y retomar lo que estaba diciendo—, es decir... —la profesional allí, harta de seguir oyéndolo intensificó el ritmo de las caricias que estaba proporcionándole con su lengua, haciendo que éste inevitablemente reemplazara sus lamentos absurdos por jadeos.

Los llamados continuaron sin cesar, esto hacía que Steve no pudiera concentrarse del todo en lo que estaba sintiendo y eso le molestaba. Rápidamente llegó a su mente la conclusión acerca de quién podría estar llamando a Clarisse con tanta insistencia, aquella idea hizo que sonriera con satisfacción. Tomó el cabello de su compañera sujetándolo firmemente, con la intención de asegurar que no fuera a ninguna parte. Fue cuestión de unos segundos para que el mismo llegara al punto máximo de éxtasis, liberando así la tensión por completo.

—Increíble... —dijo tratando de respirar correctamente.

—Me siento halagada —respondió mirándolo fijamente aun estando sobre su cuerpo, formó un camino de besos cortos sobre su marcado abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho, Steve subió una ceja con confusión. Acercó su rostro al de él lentamente con la intención de besarlo, pero éste la tomó por los brazos haciendo que se apartara para posteriormente ponerse de pie. Nuevamente blanqueó los ojos, pensó en quejarse, pero al recordar la cifra de dinero que le sacaba por escuchar sus estúpidos problemas, decidió seguir actuando natural—. ¿Te llegó mi mail? —inquirió.

—¿Cuál mail? —respondió con evidente confusión al tiempo que se colocaba su camiseta blanca y su chaqueta negra encima—, generalmente no reviso otras cosas que no sean mensajes de la Universidad. Tienes mi número, podrías haberme escrito ahí. Por cierto, respecto a lo de tus vacaciones, no sé cómo esperas que sobreviva en tu ausencia —sonaba algo apenado.

—Solo es un mes, dulzura —dijo ella fingiendo un tono comprensivo.

—Veré en que puedo usar los 200 dólares que te pago cada semana por tus sesiones —respondió con ironía tomando un cuadro que yacía en el escritorio de la especialista, se trataba de una muchacha rubia de ojos color café—. Ella es hermosa, supongo que es tu hija —le dijo volteándose a verla un momento—, sería mi tipo de novia ideal.

La mujer no pudo evitar sentir una terrible molestia al escuchar aquellas palabras, o quizás por la forma que miraba de forma lasciva la imagen de su hija. Le quitó el cuadro de las manos y lo colocó en su lugar.

—Para tu mala suerte, mi hija está a punto de casarse con un ex soldado —dijo con orgullo—, el pobre quedó en silla de ruedas luego de una fuerte lesión en combate, sin embargo, ella lo ama tal y como es.

—Seguramente su hija se casa con él por amor, señora Gilbert —se paró frente a ella y tomó sus hombros—, y no por el hecho de que es un ex combatiente bien pago, y que además seguro recibirá una muy buena subvención por haber quedado con ese grado de discapacidad —sonrió falsamente—. Bueno, ya me toca irme. Cuídese y que le vaya excelente en sus vacaciones —se dirigió hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo sin voltear a verla—. Y no sé si se lo he dicho antes, pero, señora Gilbert, déjeme decirle que usted tiene las piernas más maravillosas que he visto en mi vida —y finalmente salió.

Clarisse borró su sonrisa apenas Steve salió, realmente no tenía idea de cómo terminó enredándose con un niño de veintiún años con problemas tan absurdos, y que además se comportaba como un completo imbécil arrogante. Sacudió el polvo inexistente de su ropa y cerró la puerta, el maldito móvil comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Con molestia contestó la llamada y el llanto histérico de su hija hizo que alejara el iPhone de su oreja por instinto.

 _"¡Harold me dejó, me dejó mamá! A tan solo unos días de la boda."_

 _"¿Qué? Dime que es una broma, ¡¿Qué estupidez hiciste ahora Jesse?!"_

 _"Un tipo con el que me acosté le envió fotos mías desnuda en su cama, mamá. Harold me dejó, el imbécil fue capaz de dejarme."_

 _"¿Imbécil? Imbécil eres tú Jesse, sólo a una idiota como tú se le ocurre engañarlo días antes de su boda. Debiste haber esperado, o al menos no debiste dejar que te tomara fotos. Eres una completa, ¡una verdadera idiota!"_

 _"Lo siento mamá... Es que él fue tan increíble conmigo. Me dijo que tenía las piernas más maravillosas que había visto en su vida..."_

El llanto de aquella joven nuevamente se hizo incesante, pero no fue aquello lo que hizo que Clarisse apartara el móvil de su rostro, sino la ira. Dejó caer el mismo y salió apresurada hasta la puerta de aquel edificio, al llegar a la calle pudo divisar a Steven a unos metros del lugar, se encontraba en su auto con la ventanilla baja mirándola con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Eres un maldito Steven Rogers! —vociferó la mujer fuera de sí, los hombres encargados de la seguridad de aquel edificio la contuvieron, impidiéndole que saliera e hiciera alguna cosa de la cual luego pudiera arrepentirse—, haré tu vida pedazos, ¡tenlo por seguro pequeña mierda!

Inevitablemente la gente comenzó a acumularse y mirar con confusión aquella escena. Una chica morena bastante joven se detuvo en la acera justamente junto al auto de Steve, lo miró con una expresión confusa.

—¿Sabes que le ocurre a la señora? —preguntó divertida.

—Se ve que tuvo un mal día —levantó la mano en forma de saludo en dirección hacia su ahora _ex psicóloga_ —, ¿pasaste por aquí de casualidad?

—Sí, eso hacía. Me dirijo hacia una reserva ecológica bastante cerca de aquí, Bear Mountain State Park —le respondió.

—Permíteme llevarte —la morena sonrió sorprendida, él miró la hora en su móvil—, y aprovechando que es mediodía, quizás podríamos almorzar —y allí apareció nuevamente esa sonrisa de su parte.

* * *

 _Esa misma tarde, mansión Rogers. Nueva York, Manhattan._

Natasha se encontraba leyendo cómodamente en un sofá de la sala, el paisaje repleto de verde podía admirarse a la perfección a través de los enormes cristales cercanos a donde se encontraba. Definitivamente era un lugar perfecto para estar en silencio y leer algún libro interesante, ella optó por _El Alquimista_. Días como ese mismo viernes en la tarde solía usar algún pijama o ropa cómoda, ya que en las noches usaba sus mejores atuendos para salir. Ese día no fue la excepción, su cabello rojo y ondulado hacía juego perfecto con ese conjunto de dormir de la misma tonalidad, su abdomen y piernas blancas quedaban completamente a la vista. Su lectura se vio interrumpida al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de forma estruendosa seguido de unos pasos que se oían cada vez más cercanos. Steve se adentró en la sala.

—¿Qué tal la cita con tu psicóloga? —preguntó la pelirroja sin apartar la vista de aquel libro.

—Excelente —aseguró él con una sonrisa.

—Sin verte puedo asegurar que tuviste una buena mañana querido hermano —decidió mirarlo por primera vez desde que llegó, él se quitó la chaqueta y tomó asiento a su lado—, me alegra.

—Cuando deseas sonar como una buena persona, por momentos resulta bastante creíble —el de ojos azules no pudo evitar pasear su mirada con descaro por la figura de Natasha, quien parecía no espantarse con aquello—. Ya dime, ¿qué quieres de mí? —soltó.

—No sabes cuánto te quiero —respondió esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó su iPhone e hizo una breve búsqueda en él—, dame un segundo.

—Te advierto que, si tiene que ver con Tony no te ayudaré a que... —sus quejas se vieron interrumpidas en cuanto ella le ofreció su móvil, una foto de _Instagram_ de una chica de cabello caoba y enormes ojos verdes captó toda su atención.

—Wanda Maximoff —dijo ella con seriedad. Deslizó su dedo hacia arriba haciendo que la foto pasara a otro plano y pudiera leer la descripción de la misma.

—¿Y? —cuestionó.

—Este año ingresará a nuestra Universidad, tiene diecinueve años, terminó el colegio con excelentes calificaciones —enumeró sin ánimo—. Eso no es lo que nos interesa, en las últimas líneas de su patético discurso sobre su amor por Dios, explica las razones por las cuales planea llegar virgen al matrimonio —Steve cambió su expresión al leerlo por sí mismo, hubo un silencio entre ambos—. Quiero que le quites la virginidad.

—Hecho —respondió con naturalidad entregándole su móvil.

—No te será tan fácil —tomó el mismo únicamente para cambiar la imagen deslizando el dedo hacia un lado. En dicha foto se encontraba esa misma chica compartiendo un beso con un hombre—, también dice que lleva tres años de novia con él. Ahora dime hermanito, si un hombre tan guapo e increíble como él no pudo tomar su virginidad, ¿por qué tú podrías?

—¿Y tú por qué hablas como si lo conocieras? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

Natasha blanqueó los ojos y se puso de pie dirigiéndose al ventanal, allí se cruzó de brazos. Aún se sentía muy dolida por el rechazo de aquel hombre, era la primera vez en veinte años que no podía tener al hombre que deseaba, se sentía fatal.

—Te explicaré lo que ocurrió —sus pensamientos la llevaron nuevamente a esa noche, sí, esa noche.

...

 _Dos semanas antes, un viernes, Natasha se dirigió a una prometedora reunión formal que organizó una de las mejores amigas de su madre. Casualmente y para su fortuna, se trataba de la tía de Vincent Miller, al cual sus más cercanos llamaban Visión debido a anécdotas de infancia que aún desconocía. Natasha fue vestida para matar, un vestido negro al cuerpo dejaba su espalda al descubierto por un elegante escote en v, el cual combinaba con unos tacones aguja de la misma tonalidad. El cabello recogido dejaba aún menos tramos de su piel a la imaginación._

 _Vincent era un joven alto, guapo y de ascendencia alemana, podía notarse en el tono de su cabello rubio y su piel blanquecina. El objetivo de Natasha se encontraba en medio de una conversación entretenida con otro hombre, Natasha miraba con obsesión como aquel joven acomodaba su corbata prolijamente, sin dudarlo se acercó a él._

 _—¿Vis? —preguntó fingiendo no estar segura._

 _—¿Nat? —respondió el mismo al reconocerla inmediatamente, con su cortesía usual saludó a la pelirroja con un abrazo—. Que gusto verte, no tenía idea que vendrías aquí, ¿cómo has estado?_

 _—He estado muy bien, ¿qué hay de ti? —en ese momento una camarera pasó ofreciendo una charola de plata con copas de champaña, ambos tomaron una._

 _—Muy bien, aunque esta semana he estado algo ocupado haciendo los papeles de traslado, no sé si te había contado en los cientos de veces que hemos hablado por mensaje —dijo con un tono amigable causando la risa de Natasha—, pero empezaré a estudiar en la Universidad Shield —Natasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no podía ser cierto, ese chico tan increíble estaría en su misma Universidad, ni siquiera un sueño sería tan bueno—. Mi novia y yo decidimos continuar los estudios allí, ya que su padre ahora es nuevo directivo en ese lugar, dejaré las tierras de California para seguirle el paso._

 _—Yo estudio en Shield —dijo intentando ocultar el trago amargo de escucharlo hablar de su novia—, que gusto saber que dejaremos de ser amigos cibernéticos para ahora ser amigos de verdad —concluyó ella._

 _—Me emociona bastante la idea —Vincent pareció dejar a mitad de camino algo que planeaba decir, no quería sonar como un imbécil. Aun dudándolo un poco decidió retomar lo que decía—. Natasha, ¿el Capitán del equipo de..._

 _—Si, es mi hermanastro —cortó de forma seca, parecía que nadie podía olvidar ni por un segundo los increíbles dotes de Steve para el deporte. Bebió un poco de champaña y acto seguido se abanicó en el rostro con su mano libre, comenzaba la hora del acting—. Vis, ¿me acompañarías a tomar un poco de aire? Mucha gente en un lugar me da algo de claustrofobia._

 _—Claro, claro, puedes tomar mi brazo si te hace sentir un poco más segura —le ofreció rápidamente—. Subamos por las escaleras, seguramente en el balcón no hay nadie y podrás tomar aire tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa._

 _—Muchas gracias... —Natasha estaba derritiéndose con la caballerosidad y atención de ese hombre. Siguiendo su sugerencia se aferró a su brazo y en su compañía subieron las escaleras dirigiéndose al balcón de aquella mansión._

 _Al llegar a aquel lugar podían divisar el enorme jardín de Elsa Miller, la anfitriona de la fiesta. Vincent tomó la copa de Natasha y la dejó en el suelo junto con la suya. Natasha colocó una mano en su rostro y se sujetó fuertemente a él, este la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos temiendo por su estabilidad._

 _—Nat, lo mejor es que ya no tomes alcohol, respira aire puro y si continúas sintiéndote mal podemos avisarle a tu madre para que te lleve a un hospital —su preocupación era cada vez más evidente._

 _Natasha alzó su rostro y lo miró fijamente, quizás era su impresión, pero la luz de luna hacía que luciera aún más perfecto ante sus ojos. Él la miró confundido, y en respuesta ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para posteriormente besarlo, ladeó su rostro dispuesta a comenzar aquel juego, sin embargo, Vincent la tomó por los brazos delicadamente alejándola._

 _—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella—, estamos solos ahora, Vis._

 _—Natasha, sabes perfectamente que tengo novia —respondió con indignación—. Sabes que no puedo hacerle esto._

 _—Ella no está aquí ahora —fue lo único que respondió con tono seductor. Las miradas de ambos se conectaron y Natasha decidió usar su artillería pesada, el diseño de su vestido tenía los botones al frente, comenzó a desabrocharlos uno por uno dejando a la vista algo de sus pechos._

 _—Deberías respetar a tu novio —por primera vez su tono amigable había desaparecido, sonando ahora con gran seriedad—, pero por sobre todo respetarte a ti._

 _—¿Cuál novio? —dijo al instante, sus manos se quedaron en el mismo sitio, quedó congelada y sintiéndose lo peor._

 _—Conozco a Tony Stark desde que era un niño, no somos amigos, pero créeme que le tengo mucho respeto —sentenció—. También tengo respeto por mi novia, y tengo respeto por mí mismo. Es increíble que luego de la foto tan bonita que publicó seas capaz de hacerle algo así —sin cambiar la expresión seria en su rostro, Vincent se dispuso a abandonar aquel lugar dejando a Natasha completamente impactada._

 _La pelirroja sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla mientras lo observaba marcharse, no era una lágrima de dolor, ni de de amor. Eran lágrimas de enojo, si había algo que le dolía era no poder salirse con su cometido. Una vez que salió del trance, limpió su lágrima con el revés de su mano y abrochó los botones de su vestido nuevamente. Tomó el móvil de su pequeña cartera y rápidamente entró al Instagram de Tony, su última actualización se trataba de una foto de ellos dos dándose un beso en Disneyland._

 _"Feliz primer año preciosa, te amo cada día más." Decía la descripción. Natasha apretó la mandíbula con frustración._

 _—Maldito imbécil... —dijo en un hilo de voz con su vista fija en la pantalla._

 _..._

Quedó en silencio al concluir aquel relato, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar de aquella sala, pudo sentir el ardor de la frustración, el dolor del rechazo correr por sus venas como en ese preciso instante. Steve se puso de pie y su expresión de enojo lo decía todo, la tomó por el brazo bruscamente voltéandola hacia él.

—Natasha, ¡¿cuál es tu maldito problema?! —gritaba de forma reprimida, intentando que no fuera escuchado por su padre o madrastra— Intentaste engañar a mi mejor amigo en éste lugar.

—Ay no, no quiero imaginar como se sentiría tu novio Bucky si escuchara que llamas así a Stark —respondió irónicamente, se zafó del agarre de Steve.

—Bucky está en Rumania, muy bien y muy lejos de tus mentiras y el daño que sabes causar —dijo Steve con cierto pesar, hablar de Bucky con ella causaba un inmenso dolor en su pecho. La expresión de Natasha cambió radicalmente, se ve que él no era el único herido al escuchar aquello.

—No puedo creer que seas tan jodidamente hipócrita Steve, no puedo creer que finjas lealtad hacia tus mejores amigos cuando sabes que te mueres por mi —su expresión era de enojo y triunfo a la vez, en algún momento debía soltar aquello que pensaba, y que sabía que era así.

—¿Qué estás diciendo...? —Steve la miró fijamente, su guardia estaba totalmente baja y destruida, se sentía completamente desnudo y frágil ante ese par de ojos color esmeralda que lo observaban fijamente, ese mismo par de ojos que le robaban el sueño desde el primer momento.

—Soy la única mujer que no puedes tener —esta vez su tonalidad de voz tomó un color seductor, hizo pedazos la distancia entre ellos acariciando el rostro de Steve—, no me sorprende para nada que te obsesione la idea de tenerme en tu cama —aquellas últimas palabras las susurró a escasos milímetros de la boca de aquel pobre muchacho. Relamió sus labios mientras fijaba su vista en los de él, y sin decir más se apartó de él dejándolo con una gran confusión—. Y respecto a lo de Wanda Maximoff, olvídalo, no sé por qué creí que podrías ayudarme en esto.

—Puedo hacerlo —sentenció seco. Estaba confundido, vulnerado, pero sobre todo confundido, fingir seguridad era lo único que le quedaba.

—No lo creo —tomó asiento en el sofá y nuevamente abrió el libro con la intención de retomar su lectura.

—¿Quieres apostar? —dijo sin pensar. Logró captar la atención de su hermanastra quien clavó su vista sobre él.

—Acepto, hermanito —cerró el libro.

—Si yo gano, si yo logro acostarme con ella y quedarme con su virginidad —hizo una pausa, pensó cuidadosamente, ella ya lo había descubierto, nada tenía que perder—, tú te acostarás conmigo.

—Y si tú pierdes, yo me quedo con tu auto —le extendió su mano para sellar aquel trato.

—Es un Chevrolet Camaro de última generación —dijo subiendo una ceja, como si lo que dijo no fuera más que obvio—, que te hace pensar que me interesa tanto acostarme contigo como para apostar esa reliquia —se dio la vuelta entre carcajadas con la intención de irse de aquel lugar.

—Tendremos sexo todo un fin de semana —Natasha se puso de pie subiendo la apuesta, pero Steve no detuvo su paso—. Te dejaré ponerlo donde quieras —vociferó sin pensarlo mucho, Steve disminuyó su prisa.

—Hecho —dijo antes de voltearse y extenderle su mano. Sellaron ese trato con una sonrisa ambiciosa.

 _Mañana siguiente, Mansión Rogers._

Como cada mañana durante las vacaciones de verano, solían desayunar todos juntos. Michael Rogers se sentaba en el extremo de la mesa, a sus lados, su esposa Lena Romanoff y Natasha, Steve tomaba lugar en donde primero quisiera. Ya eran casi las diez de la mañana, los presentes estaban reunidos excepto el último mencionado, Michael leía su periódico mientras tomaba algo de café, los platos estaban servidos. Steve bajó las escaleras ruidosamente y se apresuró a sentarse.

—Buenos días familia —lo primero que hizo fue tomar una tira de bacon y comenzar a comer con prisa, tomó algo de jugo de naranja.

—¿Que tal estás hoy hijo? —preguntó de forma atenta el mayor, dejando el periódico a un lado.

—Excelente —le sonrió con su usual exageración—, y que bueno que preguntas, necesitaba pedirte algo —bebió un poco más de jugo haciendo una pausa —. Necesito que me dejes hacer una fiesta el fin de semana próximo, por favor —Natasha puso su atención en él.

—Claro que si hijo, confío en que no habrá ningún problema, después de todo falta poco para que comiencen las clases —Steve le dedicó una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento.

—¿Y donde nos iremos el fin de semana? Creí que tomaríamos un descanso —expresó con cierta molestia la esposa de la casa.

—Pueden irse a Rusia a visitar a tus parientes, estaban hablando sobre eso hace unos días, ¿no? —sugirió Steve.

—Pueden irse tranquilos, prometemos cuidar la casa —añadió la pelirroja.

—Olvidé mencionarlo, obviamente no estás invitada —le respondió Steve, Lena miró con furia al muchacho y a su padre.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Rogers padre.

—Pues es una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida que estoy organizando para recibir a Bucky —soltó como si nada, Natasha y su madre abrieron los ojos como platos—, el imbécil ya se aburrió de Rumania y volverá al lugar del que jamás debió irse.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó su padre con evidente alegría—, me hace muy bien saber que James volverá aquí, es como un hijo para mi, él y su familia son muy importantes —su esposa estaba conteniéndose para expresar lo mal que le caía ese muchacho, sobre todo después de ver a su hija sufrir por él durante tanto tiempo cuando decidió irse a Rumania—. ¿Cuando llegará?

—Pues... —Steve limpió la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta blanca mientras miraba la hora en la pantalla de su móvil— en unos cuarenta minutos aterriza su vuelo, lo cual significa que estoy llegando tarde al Aeropuerto —se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa, vestía un jean al cuerpo y una camiseta negra sin mangas, esperaba sorprender a su mejor amigo con su increíble transformación.

—¡Steve! Si me hubieras avisado con tiempo te habría acompañado al Aeropuerto —rió su padre.

—No te preocupes pa, lo traeré aquí para que puedas saludarlo —tomó las llaves de su auto de la mesa y salió camino a la puerta, dejando a los presentes algo sorprendidos, algunos para bien, otros para mal.

* * *

 _Aeropuerto internacional John F. Kennedy, 11:47 a.m._

Un hombre adulto repleto de canas junto a una mujer que se veía algo más joven, se encontraban mirando la zona de arribos internacionales. Steve llegó corriendo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos esquivando a varias personas, ya que usualmente los Aeropuertos estaban repletos de gente. A unos cuantos pasos Steve caminó más lento tratando de recuperar el aire.

—Tío James —pronunció de forma agitada, el aludido y su esposa lo saludaron cálidamente.

—Steven, casi creíamos que no vendrías —palmeó la espalda del muchacho con suavidad.

—Lo siento, el tráfico los fines de semana es asqueroso —los padres de Bucky eran por momentos su familia más que la suya propia.

—¿O te despertaste tarde otra vez? —bromeó Katherine, de quien Bucky había heredado gran parte de su apariencia.

—Juro que ésta vez soy inocente —levantó sus manos riendo.

Los tres presentes continuaron hablando de cosas banales, como se encontraba la familia, los planes que tenía para éste nuevo año en la Universidad Shield, su carrera como futbolista. Steve era conocido simplemente como _"el Capitán"_ para muchos, dentro y fuera del campo. El mayor de los tres se quedó en silencio observando con atención como un flujo de gente se acrecentaba en la puerta de arribos internacionales, Steve notó aquello y se adelantó instintivamente dejando a la pareja detrás.

Comenzó a caminar entre la gente sintiendo el mundo girar en cámara lenta, levantaba la vista una y otra vez intentando divisar a su mejor amigo, a simple vista no podía encontrar a aquel enclenque adolescente de lentes. Su vista paseaba por la gente intentando reconocer alguna cara, la búsqueda visual concluyó en cuanto un joven alto de camiseta blanca y chaqueta roja se acercaba. No podía ser cierto, ¿realmente se trataba de él? Sus dudas se vieron despejadas cuando ambos hicieron contacto visual dedicándose una sonrisa lejana, Steve corrió los metros que los separaban y de un salto abrazó, _se colgó_ de su mejor amigo, quien soltó sus maletas para corresponder aquel abrazo significativo. A lo lejos, los Barnes veían aquella escena con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas.

—Hijo de puta, estás aquí, maldito infeliz —le dijo Steve al tiempo que palmeaba su espalda en aquel estrecho abrazo—, no tienes idea de la falta que me hiciste. Por un momento creí que estabas muerto —le dijo con ironía al tiempo que deshacían aquel abrazo.

Bucky se veía diferente, ya no era el flacucho enclenque de lentes, definitivamente Steve no era el único que se había internado en un gimnasio. Aunque no solo eso fue lo que sorprendió a Steve, ahora se vestía con estilo, ya no era un típico insulso. A su vez, Bucky tuvo exactamente la misma impresión que Steve, ya no era el delgado y bajito de su mejor amigo, incluso tenía algo de barba. Ambos estaban sorprendidos del cambio del otro.

—Y yo creí que eras más pequeño... —respondió Bucky con total honestidad.

* * *

 _Nota del autor: estaba viendo la película Crueles Intenciones (Juegos sexuales en latinoamérica) cuando decidí que sería una excelente historia para adaptar a nuestro querido universo cinematográfico de Marvel, basándome más que nada en Los Vengadores. Quien haya visto la película o quien haya leído el libro encontrará algunas diferencias notables, me gustaría comenzar aclarando esto._

 _El punto de la historia seguirá siendo el mismo, incluso si así no lo quisiera me veo forzada a modificar algunas otras cosas para lograr que pueda encajar con nuestros ya conocidos personajes. Por otra parte, hice una pequeña prueba para saber como el lector quiere leer las escenas más explícitas, si utilizar o no lenguaje soez, si ser más gráfica en escenas ya sean sexuales o demás, ya que me aterra caer en lo burdo. Espero su opinión. **Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas, muchas gracias por leer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Crueles Intenciones_**

 **Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel me pertenece, tampoco la historia de la película Cruel Intentions, basada en el libro Relaciones Peligrosas. Esto es solo una adaptación.

* * *

El tráfico de Nueva York se había comportado bastante bien en ese día viernes, era casi un milagro que un comienzo de fin de semana la carretera estuviera relativamente normal, teniendo en cuenta que muchos estudiantes iniciaban las clases el lunes. Steve manejó detrás del auto de la familia Barnes, se maldecía internamente por no haber tomado un taxi hasta el Aeropuerto, quizás si lo hubiera hecho podría estar junto a su amigo en este momento en el mismo auto. Sonaba exagerado, pero ya había pasado los suficientes años sin él. Pareció un sueño el momento en el que entraron a su barrio casi residencial, dirigiéndose a la lujosa casa de Los Barnes. Steve sonrió y se hizo a un lado a la derecha pasando el auto de los mencionados, pisó el acelerador y se perdió de vista. Al doblar la esquina de su antigua casa, Bucky pudo ver a Steve sentado sobre su auto, esperándolo en la puerta. Sin dudas el Capitán era todo un imbécil al que le encantaba lucirse.

—Capitán América —le dijo Bucky saliendo del auto, Steve le extendió la mano y nuevamente se abrazaron, esta vez con más calma—, ahora si luces como un verdadero líder, ya no eres el imbécil de Brooklyn al que todos golpeaban.

—Como podrás ver, todos cambiamos Buck —al dirigirse al auto de la familia comenzó a ayudar con el equipaje, que era bastante—, ahora dime tú si ya perdiste tu virginidad.

Los presentes soltaron una carcajada, los padres de Bucky ya estaban acostumbrados a la personalidad de Steve. Gracias al ánimo de esos dos jóvenes la tarea de llevar las maletas de James hasta su habitación fue bastante amena. Una vez que el equipaje estuvo dentro, tuvieron la idea de ir a cenar, sin embargo decidieron ordenar una gran presentación de Sushi para que disfrutaran en familia, Steve lo era desde niño.

James aprovechó para contarles a sus padres de anécdotas y vivencias en Rumania, se sentía realmente feliz de estar ahí. El Capitán lo conocía, sabía que cuando estuvieran solos le contaría mil cosas más que _obviamente_ no podía compartir con sus padres, ya que seguro era bastante ilegal. Llegó la una de la madrugada y los mayores decidieron irse a dormir, abrazaron a su hijo como nunca antes. El par de amigos subieron a la habitación del dueño de casa, al abrir la puerta de la misma ambos miraron con asombro el increíble cambio del lugar. La cama fue el objetivo principal de James, quien aprovechó para dejarse caer en ella con desgano.

—Eres realmente cómoda… —susurró cerrando sus ojos.

—No sé quién fue el que remodeló tu habitación, pero se ve excelente —Steve caminó dando vueltas por aquel lugar. Las paredes eran negras con detalles en blanco, como las puertas y las ventanas, todo era de esos colores—. La misma habitación de toda tu vida, pero totalmente diferente. Crecimiento, ahora ya subiste de nivel.

—¿Desde cuando haces un análisis exhaustivo de todo? —preguntó su mejor amigo incorporándose en la cama, mirándolo con gracia y una expresión de curiosidad.

—Bueno, se ve que mi psicóloga hizo muy bien su trabajo —sentenció sentándose a su lado.

—Amigo… necesitas contarme cómo demonios ocurrió todo eso.

—Pues no sé, por alguna razón tengo ese superpoder de convencer a la gente, debe ser que soy muy carismático como decía mi madre —bromeó.

—Tienes que ser honesto en esto —advirtió Bucky mirándolo fijamente, el otro asintió con seriedad—, ¿qué tal la chupaba?

—Puedo asegurarte que lo hacía incluso mejor que su hija, la maldita tenía experiencia —rieron al unísono—. La extrañaré, aunque seguro me odie ahora.

Bucky se puso de pie y se estiró cual gato en la mañana desperezándose, Steve lo miró curioso y subió una ceja.

—¿Acaso ya me vas a echar? —soltó Rogers al tiempo que mordía sus uñas.

—Imbécil, tengo demasiado que contarte, y que mostrarte —se acercó a un bolso color negro que estaba colgado al lado de la puerta, al abrir metió la mano dentro y sacó un frasco de tamaño considerable, dentro de él había flores, las que a ellos les gustaba—, pero antes de esto, buscaré algo de cerveza. Espérame.

—Pero que… —Steve no pudo evitar separar sus labios en una clara expresión de sorpresa mientras el mayor le pasaba ese frasco— ¿Cómo mierda pasaste esto por el Aeropuerto? —cuestionó con una sonrisa mientras abría el frasco, respiró el aroma que aquello desprendía.

—Ese secreto morirá conmigo —aseguró su amigo saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.

—¡Si tuviste que metértelo dentro del culo, o chupársela a los de seguridad prometo que no diré nada! —la respuesta de su amigo, sonó tan lejos que fue inentendible para él. Se puso de pie y dejó aquel frasco sobre el escritorio y decidió continuar mirando los cambios de aquella habitación la cual por años también fue la suya. Todo estaba en orden, sin embargo una caja algo sucia y vieja yacía en un rincón, su curiosidad lo llevó directamente allí.

Se arrodilló y sopló la parte superior, pasó sus manos y no dudó en abrirla. Eran cosas viejas, algunas cosas que aparentemente no habían descartado de la habitación cuando su mejor amigo se fue. Había muchos papeles, libros de antaño y casi debajo de todo, un cuadro que por su tamaño no salía fácilmente. El presente allí metió ambas manos consiguiendo sacar aquel objeto. La foto en medio hizo que su garganta se volviera pequeña y apretada, la angustia lo recorrió completo. En aquel cuadro había seis fotos de solo dos personas: Bucky y Natasha a través de los años. En las primeras se veía una fuerte transición de ellos juntos sentados algo alejados siendo unos niños que apenas pasaban los once años, las siguientes eran ellos juntos, algunas compartiendo un beso, y en cada una la vista de Steve se fijaba en la _en ese entonces_ rubia. La última foto llamó su atención haciéndole el trabajo de respirar algo dificultoso, ambos estaban compartiendo un profundo beso en alguna playa, quizás California. Ella estaba sentada en sus piernas y él la abrazaba colocando sus manos peligrosamente cerca de sus senos ligeramente cubiertos por una bikini blanca.

—Odio mi curiosidad… —susurró. El ruido de las escaleras lo alertó y rápidamente dejó el cuadro sobre la caja al revés, para así ocultar la foto. Limpió sus manos en su ropa y se sentó en la cama nuevamente.

—No te quedes ahí sentado y ayúdame —reprochó Bucky cargando a duras penas al menos cinco botellas grandes de cerveza _Corona_.

Ambos muchachos dejaron las botellas en el suelo de la habitación, precisamente junto a un ventanal enorme a través del cual podían ver la hermosa noche Neoyorquina. Se sentaron en el suelo de forma desprolija y Buck abrió una botella dando un largo sorbo, se la pasó a Steve quien repitió la misma acción.

Sin que pasara mucho ya habían bebido la mitad de alcohol, ya comenzaban a reírse con más fuerza de cosas estúpidas como la sombra gigante de un mosquito que se posaba sobre la lámpara de dormir. Steve se puso de pie y tomó el frasco del escritorio y antes de sentarse nuevamente, sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su jean, de allí tomó unos cuantos papeles delgados y casi transparentes.

—¿El gran Steven Rogers me hará el favor? Este servicio no existía en Rumania.

—Eso te pasa justamente por haberte ido a un lugar tan espantoso.

Bucky miraba con curiosidad como su mejor amigo comenzaba a hacer pedacitos el contenido del frasco, la cantidad suficiente. Steve colocó la hierba en medio de aquel fino papel, lamió un costado del mismo y lo hizo cilindro con ayuda de sus dedos expertos, coronó aquella rápida jugada enrollando los extremos para que nada se saliera. Se lo ofreció a James junto con un encendedor.

—Steve, eres mi maldito héroe —no podía creerse lo que había visto. No es como si nunca hubieran fumado antes, sino que eran dos imbéciles que no podían hacerlo bien, y mucho menos con tanta rapidez—, este es el Capitán que necesito.

James colocó el cigarro de marihuana en sus labios y frunció el ceño al momento de encenderlo. Fumó conteniendo lo más que pudo en sus pulmones, soltó aquel humo lentamente por la boca para finalizar tosiendo un poco. Steve se rió tomando entre sus dedos el preciado objeto.

—¿Qué ocurre amigo, está picante? —se burló copiando su acción.

—Mejor cállate, esto no es como la mierda que fumas aquí maldito imbécil —soltó una carcajada, la cual se intensificó al ver a su amigo toser mucho más que él—. Eso te pasa por presumido.

* * *

 _Ese mismo sábado en la madrugada, mansión Rogers, Nueva York, Manhattan._

Natasha se encontraba sentada en su cama mirando su móvil fijamente, sus manos sostenían su rostro con impaciencia, necesitaba leer noticias que estuvo esperando durante todo el maldito día. Suspiró resignada apoyando su espalda en el marco de la cama, su ansiedad estaba en niveles enormes. Para su suerte, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con una llamada de su mejor amiga María Hill, con prisa respondió.

" _Hill, hola, hola. ¿Pudiste verlo?"_

" _No, Nat, estaba bastante lejos cuando me llamaste, para cuando llegué a mi casa James ya estaba dentro de su casa con Steve y sus padres, y desde entonces no han salido."_

" _Demonios Hill, te la pasas encerrada en tu casa y cuando Bucky regresa se te ocurre irte."_

" _¿Disculpa? Tal vez si me hubieras avisado con anticipación hubiera estado esperando en la ventana de mi habitación con binoculares."_

" _Olvídalo. ¿Tus padres tampoco lo vieron?"_

" _Pues mi padre, estaba lavando su auto fuera cuando vió a James recibiendo a un muchacho del delivery. Se acercó a saludarlo, dice que está irreconocible."_

 _Natasha sintió como su corazón se aceleraba._

" _¿Irreconocible bien o mal?"_

" _¡Bien! Me dijo que ya no es un flacucho de lentes, me juró que incluso se ve atlético y hasta algo musculoso. Y que se viste mucho más cool… y que se ve sano."_

" _Algo es algo… Hill, te agradezco. Lo mejor es que vaya a dormir. Te quiero, te veré mañana."_

" _Nat, no deberías estar pensando en él. Te quiero, mañana hablaremos mejor en tu casa."_

Al momento de colgar, sintió que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no importaba que fuera de madrugada, no importaba nada. Debería verlo así sea de lejos. Nuevamente tomó su móvil y comenzó a llamar a Steve, lo intentó unas cuatro veces y apenas a la quinta contestó.

" _¿Se puede saber qué quieres?"_

" _Tu papá está muy preocupado por ti… ¿Estás bien?" La pelirroja pudo notar que Steve no estaba sobrio por la soltura de sus palabras._

" _¿Qué hora es? Dile que estoy bien, que ahora estoy muy drogado y ebrio para conducir pero que luego voy. Es decir, no le digas lo de que estoy drogado, solo dije que luego voy."_

" _Ay no, hermanito no puedo dejarte volver así. En diez minutos estaré allí para traerte."_

" _No, Natasha, te agradezco, estoy bien…"_

" _Me pongo zapatos y voy. Espérame."_

Saltó de felicidad, salió rápidamente de su habitación con su móvil en mano.

* * *

 _Casa de Los Barnes, Nueva York, Manhattan._

Steve y Bucky se encontraban dormidos en suelo alfombrado junto a la ventana, a través de la misma entraban los primeros destellos de claridad. Alrededor de sus personas totalmente intoxicadas se encontraban varias botellas vacías de cerveza y cenizas, el frasco de la gloria sin tapa y algo de desastre.

Nuevamente el móvil de Steve comenzó a sonar, tenía que ser una maldita broma de mal gusto. Con confusión vió el mensaje de su hermanastra, estaba esperándolo en la puerta. Por suerte estaba demasiado ido como para entender de primera mano que su mejor amigo y la mujer que amaba estaban demasiado cerca.

—Eres tan, tan insoportable… —bufó al tiempo que comenzaba a gatear hasta la puerta. Su mejor amigo abrió un ojo con dificultad.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó girándose a un lado en un fallido intento de incorporarse.

—Tengo que irme —logró ponerse de pie con dificultad, sostenía el pomo de la puerta como si de ello dependiera su vida, con su mano restante trataba de aclarar su vista—. Dejaré mi auto, mañana lo buscaré.

—Mañana lo llevaré a tu casa, así de paso puedo saludar a tu mamá...

—Mi madre está muerta, imbécil…

—Cierto, claro —logró subirse a su cama por milagro—. Tu padre, eso. Bueno ya vete, tengo sueño, y eres un marica por no quedarte.

—¿Por qué no te mueres? —rió el de ojos azules— te quiero, inútil.

—Que lindo, me tientas a besarte —soltó seriamente Bucky con su rostro en la almohada—, te quiero hermano.

—Para tu desgracia, no soy gay —dejó las llaves de su auto sobre el escritorio y con dificultad salió del lugar.

Sintió que fueron años los que tardó hasta alcanzar la puerta, agarrándose de todo a su paso para no caer. Intentó no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a nadie, salió y ya fuera no le importó hacer el ridículo caminando en zigzag hasta el auto gris que lo esperaba. Subió en el asiento de acompañante encontrándose con Natasha, quien miraba hacia todas las ventanas de la casa.

—¿Y James? —preguntó directamente.

—No me molestes y llévame a casa —respondió tajante.

—¡Steve! —soltó molesta.

—¡¿Acaso lo ves aquí?! —le gritó evidentemente molesto.

Natasha parpadeó y lo miró muy sorprendida, jamás en la vida Steve le había levantado la voz, menos de esa forma, sintió como si aquello la hubiera herido levemente. Sin decir nada más se limitó a poner el auto en marcha y conducir en silencio hasta su casa.

* * *

 _Nueva casa de la familia Maximoff, Nueva York, Manhattan._

Una chica de cabello caoba se encontraba sentada en el piso de una enorme habitación vacía pero repleta de cajas. Con paciencia sacaba cada objeto y lo limpiaba con una franela y un spray limpiador, su ritmo era hipnotizante. Al concluir con otra caja, tomó una algo más grande arrastrándola hasta su lugar, eran cuadros, el primero que tomó hizo que sus enormes ojos color agua se quedaran estáticos, una de las últimas fotos que se había tomado con su hermano gemelo, sonrió con nostalgia. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron lentamente el vidrio que cubría la imagen, deseaba que ese vidrio no existiera y que pudiera acariciar el rostro de su hermano, seguramente era tibio y no frío como el objeto en sus manos.

—Te prometo que volverás a verlo… —un hombre de acento inglés, rubio y de apariencia algo más adulta se sentó a su lado.

—Seguramente estaría ahora mismo desempacando con música, Coldplay a todo volumen, y yo... —suspiró terminando de limpiar el cuadro— estaría aquí sentada, pidiéndole que repitiera nuestra canción favorita.

—Hymn for the weekend —concluyó él.

Wanda lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, Vincent acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de su adorada novia, y devolviéndole la sonrisa selló el momento con un beso en la mejilla. Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Te mostraré algo que estuve practicando.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó ya más animada.

—Es una canción que adoro —le explicaba animadamente mientras caminaban hasta una enorme sala de paredes blancas, solo había un piano junto a la ventana—, extrañamente no te la he enseñado aún, y es que esperaba estar en Nueva York para hacerlo.

Vis tomó lugar frente al piano y Wanda se sentó a su lado, observaba con la misma admiración de siempre como hacía una pequeña introducción instrumental deslizando sus dedos en las teclas. Comenzó con alguna obra clásica, lo sabía porque ya la había oído antes, hizo una pausa y le sonrió ampliamente tocando una melodía mucho más animada, dándole comienzo a la canción.

 _I don't drink coffee, I take tea, my dear_

 _I like my toast done on one side_

 _And you can hear it in my accent when I talk_

 _I'm an Englishman in New York_

Wanda estaba fascinada con su voz, con la facilidad con la que desarrollaba esa melodía en el piano, y a su vez él la miraba como si fuera su mejor inspiración.

 _See me walking down Fifth Avenue_

 _A walking cane here at my side_

 _I take it everywhere I walk_

 _I'm an Englishman in New York_

 _Oh, I'm an alien, I'm a legal alien_

 _I'm an Englishman in New York_

 _Oh, I'm an alien, I'm a legal alien_

 _I'm an Englishman in New York_

Las personas que estaban sentadas en mesas de madera bajo sombrillas elegantes fuera de Starbucks observaron como un camaro rojo que relucía, estacionó de forma rápida en la parte de la calle que estaba permitido. De aquel auto salió un muchacho bastante joven, traía el cabello húmedo y una camiseta blanca en conjunto con un pantalón jean negro al cuerpo.

* * *

Bucky guardó las llaves del auto de Steve en su bolsillo y del otro sacó su billetera entrando en aquel lugar, para su suerte aunque las mesas estaban repletas, no había nadie para ordenar. Observó la lista de opciones y se inclinó por un frappuccino de frutilla, no quería nada de cafeína por ahora. Miró a un lado al escuchar una voz femenina acercándose, una mujer algo mayor que él la cual parecía salir de una oficina, traía un café con hielo en la mano. La morena se resbaló a lo que nuestro _caballero_ la ayudó rápido para que no cayera, aunque al instante se arrepintió al sentir un frío intenso en su pecho y brazo derecho.

—Lo siento —se apuró la mujer intentando remediar algo pasando su mano por la camiseta empapada de James—, de verdad cuanto lo siento. No debo andar con tacones cuando llevo tantas horas sin dormir.

—No, de verdad no te preocupes —se apresuró a decir él notando que la mujer se sintió mal.

—No, de verdad permíteme hacer algo por ti —le hizo un gesto con la mano y se dirigió a la mesa más cercana tomando algo de su bolso, ahora sí que se sentía confundido, aunque no pudo pensar mucho más ya que en la caja estaban llamándolo para que retirara su pedido.

—Toma —se acercó nuevamente aquella morena de ojos oscuros, le dio un papel doblado—. No dudes en escribirme si necesitas comprar otra camiseta, o lo que sea en que pueda ayudarte.

James no respondió, solamente sintió sus instintos de cazador activarse al escucharla. Su sonrisa encantadora no tardó en aparecer haciendo que la mujer copiara su acción antes de salir de aquel lugar.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras salía de aquel lugar sintiendo las miradas fijarse en su persona, como si nadie hubiera tenido un accidente con una bebida antes, por favor. Se agradeció internamente por haber elegido un pantalón negro, de lo contrario tendría que estar regresando a su casa.

" _¿Huh?"_

" _Estoy yendo a tu casa, tuve un pequeño accidente con una morena preciosa que llenó mi camiseta blanca de café."_

" _¿Seguro que no fue un sueño húmedo?" Cuestionó divertido y soñoliento Steve._

" _No, pero lo será. Estaré en diez minutos allá, te quiero despierto, sobrio y duchado, tenemos mucho que hacer. Y por cierto, préstame una camiseta."_

" _Hecho, ya buscaré una. Te espero, y cuida mi auto, no quiero más accidentes con morenas."_

Cortó la llamada, adoraba que su mejor amigo tuviera un especial buen humor hacia él incluso cuando interrumpía su sueño, sin dudas era el mejor.

* * *

Natasha observaba frente al enorme espejo que cubría completamente una de sus paredes como aquella bikini se adhería perfectamente a su cuerpo resaltando sus curvas, era simplemente color negro pero tenía algunas tiras extra que se cruzaban en su abdomen y espalda haciendo que se viera sensual. Se puso un poco de manteca de cacao en los labios y nada más, ¿quién usaría maquillaje en un día tan caluroso? En el que además estarían en la piscina.

María también estaba allí, quien estaba usando la misma bikini que su mejor amiga, pero en color blanco. Honestamente no se sentía de lo más cómoda usando algo tan sexy y que dejaba tanto de su cuerpo a la vista, pero que más daba, estaban solo ellas y sus móviles que registrarían bastante material para _Instagram._

—¿Crees que debo dejar mi cabello así? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Se ve bonito con tus ondas naturales —respondió mientras recogía su cabello—, pero lleva algo para recogértelo por si te hace calor, así como yo. Y por cierto, adoro que tu piscina esté en tu jardín trasero, así puedo sentirme más cómoda con este atuendo.

—Hill, no seas exagerada —rió Nat—. Si no enseñas ahora que eres joven, luego te arrepentirás.

—Tienes razón —sonrió mirándose al espejo—. Oye, ¿y el auto de Steve? No lo vi afuera.

—No tengo idea, probablemente el imbécil estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera él sabe dónde lo dejó —suspiró—. Cuando llegue una multa por estacionar mal probablemente sepamos.

Sin más dejaron la habitación de Nat, lo único que llevaban consigo era sus móviles. Un defecto que tenían el par de amigas era que hablaban muy fuerte, gritaban mucho y se reían de forma estruendosa, cosa que solo ocurría cuando estaban juntas, tal vez por eso tuvieron que callarse al bajar la escalera, ya que no sabían con certeza si el timbre de la casa estaba sonando. María caminó por el living hasta llegar a la puerta, miró por la ventana y su expresión era confusa.

—Alguien trajo el auto de Steve, pero no sé quién es, no puedo verlo.

—Dios santísimo… —Natasha blanqueó los ojos ante la posibilidad de que sea un extraño reclamando algo, o algún desastre que haya causado su hermanastro.

—Déjame ver, les diré que no están —la pelirroja asintió y esperó dentro mientras la de ojos verdes salía, no tardó nada en volver a entrar—. Creo que se regresó al auto.

—Lo que sea que es, lo enfrentaré yo hasta que mi mamá regrese —dijo molesta acomodándose la bikini—. Mientras tanto, por favor ve a llamar al inútil de Steve.

Natasha se dirigió hasta la puerta y vio un muchacho de espaldas que estaba quitándose la camiseta, el mismo se dio la vuelta en un segundo al notar que había alguien detrás. Bucky y Natasha se vieron por primera vez en probablemente cuatro años, se miraron a los ojos instintivamente. Así pasaron unos segundos en los cuales la chica no pudo disimular su eterna sorpresa, desvió su mirada por su entero ser, se veía un millón de años luz diferente. Su torso estaba marcado, sus brazos, incluso juraba que antes no era tan alto. Se veía bien, su corazón empezó a moverse fuerte en cuanto recordó que debía latir.

Por su parte James la observó teniendo el pensamiento reflejo e inconsciente de que seguramente no existía una mujer más hermosa en la tierra que ella, el color rojo en el cabello acentuaba toda la belleza natural que poseía, no pudo evitar sonreír al tener su vista en ella, ella hizo lo mismo. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido con ellos dos mirándose con una sonrisa.

—Hola James —soltó con naturalidad y una sonrisa.

La voz de Natasha atravesó su cabeza como si fuera una lanza, los flashbacks de la última vez que se vieron llegaron a su mente como recuerdos del horror más grande que había vivido en su vida. Aquel pensamiento de la mujer hermosa que tenía frente a él se desvanecía lentamente con cada recuerdo del día más doloroso de su vida, día que la tenía como protagonista.

—Natasha —le dijo con la misma sonrisa aún luego de aquella explosión de recuerdos, si algo había aprendido en sus años en Rumania fue a dominar sus emociones, que lo que pasara en su cabeza fuera imperceptible para los demás. Tanto así que la mencionada, no pudo notar que detrás de esa sonrisa y esa expresión serena, los sentimientos de rechazo hacia su ser estaban en su nivel más alto.

Bucky desvió su mirada hacia la otra chica que cruzaba la puerta, se trataba de su vecina de casi toda la vida, María Hill. Su sonrisa y expresión de felicidad si fueron evidentes, abrió su boca y subió ambas cejas pasando por el lado de Natasha como si no existiera, para así poder abrazar a su vecina. El rostro de Natasha se desfiguró.

—María, que gusto verte —aseguró soltándola para luego sostenerla por los hombros sin ocultar su evidente felicidad—. Casi no te reconocí.

—Mi papá me dijo que te vio cuando llegaste y que te veías diferente, pero nunca imaginé que tanto.

—Tu papá se ve exactamente igual, los años nunca corrieron para él —James se vio interrumpido en cuanto una prenda chocó contra su rostro.

—Toma Romeo —le dijo Steve apareciendo—, quizás te haga falta.

Bucky se colocó la camiseta ante la vista poco disimulada de las féminas presentes. Steve había llegado exactamente en el momento en que su mejor amigo pasó por el lado de su hermanastra ignorándola para luego abrazar cálidamente a María. Eso significaba solo una cosa: a él ya no le importaba. Eso aliviaba todos los pensamientos que lo acechaban.

—Hermano esta camiseta me queda excelente, lamentaré mucho si algún día ya no regresa —se trataba de una color blanca con el logo de Gucci en la espalda.

—Te conviene que regrese, es una de mis favoritas —se acercó abrazando a su amigo con una palmada, como si no se hubieran visto hacía tan solo unas horas.

Natasha estaba más que dolida, James abrazó a María y su emoción fue evidente, había estado con Steve todo el día de ayer y aún así lo abrazaba. Aparentemente solo fue distante con ella, y eso no podía quedarse así. Notó que Steve traía en una de sus manos su diario, eso le dio una gran idea.

—¿Ese es tu diario? —preguntó la rojiza.

—Sí, es que debo anotar algunas cosas importantes.

—Claro, aprovechando que tu novio ahora está aquí seguramente pueden organizar bien la fiesta, ¿no? —soltó con una risa y ese tono de maldad que todos conocían allí.

—¡Natasha! —soltó enojado Steve.

—¿De que fiesta hablan? —preguntó el recién llegado.

—Steve está preparando una fiesta a lo grande para celebrar que llegaste —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Hill colocó una mano en su rostro intentando disimular la incomodad que sentía.

—Te dolió mucho no estar invitada al parecer —se acercó Steve con mucha molestia.

James entendió todo, su mejor amigo estaba organizando una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar su llegada, y Natasha estaba intentando arruinarlo, como siempre y como había pensado, nada había cambiado en esa mujer.

—Espera, ¿de verdad estabas planeando eso por mí? —Steve subió los hombros en claro gesto de resignación.

—Era sorpresa —dijo mirando fijamente a su hermanastra.

—Cuanto lo siento, nunca mencionaste que fuera sorpresa —su tono fingido era de lo más detestable.

—Steve, esto es bueno, esto es muy bueno —aseguró tomando a su mejor amigo por los hombros—. Ahora que yo sé, digo que podríamos posponer la fiesta un poco así cuando haga amigos en la universidad, pueden ir —le guiñó un ojo—. Más chicas hermosas, más gente, puede ser una fiesta épica.

—Y de paso puedes contribuir con dinero —añadió Steve con complicidad, recuperando todo su ánimo—, y no es por el alcohol y las cosas ilegales, es que seguramente tendré que reforzar el presupuesto que iba destinado a condones y esas cosas.

—Definitivamente hay que mejorar ese presupuesto amigo—respondió Bucky intentando contener su risa.

Ambos amigos comenzaron a reír a lo que Hill se sumó, Natasha estaba seria e indignada. Steve divisó a lo lejos un BMW color negro con detalles en naranja que se acercaba.

—Estoy seguro que a mi socio contribuyente le encantará la idea de mejorar el presupuesto e invitar más gente.

—¿De verdad? Me encantaría saber quién es ese socio —preguntó el rumano.

—Pues allá viene —Steve levantó el brazo saludando a alguien a lo lejos, los tres restantes voltearon hacia la calle.

Se aceraba con _AC/DC_ a todo volumen, precisamente se encontraba casi terminando la canción _Shoot To Thrill_. El auto estacionó frente a la casa y bajó la ventanilla polarizada dejando escuchar los acordes finales de la canción. Un muchacho con algo de barba, el cabello algo desordenado y lentes negros sonrió.

Natasha se quejó molesta dándose la vuelta y adentrándose en su casa al notar de quien se trataba, no podía ser que su día estuviera tornándose tan complicado.

—Buenas tardes —dijo quitándose los lentes—, veo que llegué a tiempo para la reunión.

* * *

 ** _¡Holaaa! Si llegaste hasta acá, quiero decirte que gracias._**

 ** _Voy a comenzar esto disculpándome por no haber podido actualizar antes, estuve haciendo una mudanza de habitación la cual queda en otro piso, así que estuve ocupada en eso, y para agregarle estuve sin lentes, hace poco pude recuperarlos y ahora estoy más que lista para escribir con más frecuencia. Me gustaría decirles que si en algún momento quisieran decirme algo, ya sea una sugerencia o lo que sea, en mi información dejé unas redes sociales que hice con el fin de poner algo de material extra a medida que vaya subiendo más historias, pueden hablarme ahí. Nos leeremos pronto._**


End file.
